


The Azgeda Alpha

by GreyWolves



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Azgeda 100, Azgeda Clarke Griffin, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Ice Nation - Freeform, Omega Lexa, Other, Polis, Politics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolves/pseuds/GreyWolves
Summary: One hundred condemned teenagers were tossed from the space vessel Arkadia, unexpectedly crashing into the Ice Nations territory. Queen Nia offered the survivors sanctuary from the barbaric, hostile clans and their hateful leaders that occupied the southern lands, asking only for their complete loyalty in return.Months after their landing, Clarke kom Azgeda, now a general in Nia's military, is sent to Polis, on a secret mission to kill the Commander of the twelve clans.





	The Azgeda Alpha

  
_“The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.”_  
Ernest Hemingway

 

"General, what news do you have for me?"

The arrogant, taunting tone of her sovereign's voice made Clarke shiver with disgust as she lowered herself down onto one knee and bowed her head before her queen. "The Commander's forces are pushing closer towards the border," she answered, swallowing down her hatred for the wicked woman.

Queen Nia grinned, excitedly, flashing her sharp canines. "Winter is upon us, and she thinks that she can keep back the cold."

"What would you have me to do?" Clarke was frustrated, she hated keeping her head down, she hated the frosty wasteland that her people were trapped in, she hated the _Azgeda_ ruler and all of her vengeful, petty schemes.

"Nothing." Nia sat back against her stone throne, seemingly relaxed. " _Heda_ ," she spat out the title like it had tasted foul in her mouth. "...will call for us. When the time is right, we will destroy her from the inside."

 _Polis_ , Clarke thinks. _Nia will wait to attack the Commander until they were in Polis, at the summit._ "Will you be travelling with us to Polis, my queen?"

"Eventually."

Clarke dared to glance up at her _kwin_ , then quickly dropped her eyes back to the cold, damp ground.

"You will be my ambassador. You will watch and wait."

"Yes, my queen."

"Together, we will strike Polis!"

"Yes, my queen."

" _Leksa_ will fall and her precious coalition will be destroyed!" The ice queen's voice boomed and echoed throughout the throne room.

Clarke tensed, pressing the tips of her fingers into the floor so hard, they turned white. "Yes, my queen."

 

  
Clarke gathered a small party of her most trusted, a group of _Skai_ people and _Azgeda_ warriors, to travel with her to Polis. They rode southward, away from the snow that speckled down from the grey clouds above, away from the white mist that settled around their boots in the early hours of the day, and away from the hostile, unpredictable land that had become both their home and their prison.

The sun slowly became warmer, larger, brighter and almost blinding, Clarke had to squint sometimes, and her comrades shed their heavy winter coats as they ventured further southward. The cold, dead ground turned into green grass and thick forestry that they slowly trod through atop their muscular steeds -- large war horses with white and blue paint decorating their toned sides.

Closer to the capital, the common people shied away from the _Azegda_ as they rode past, keeping a safe distance from the barbaric strangers. Clarke had been told about the Ice Wars, the tyranny, the blood that had watered the ground, seasons before one hundred delinquents fell from the sky and into the volatile territory.

 

  
Polis itself was a flurry of activity, market stalls and food vendors, with a mixture of old and new world items. Clarke glanced back at Finn, who rode proudly behind her on his own horse, and she saw a soft light in his eyes, something she didn't think was within him anymore, an internal brightness, bliss, joy freedom. This new place was vibrant and exciting and it energized the new visitors.

Polis Tower was a tall building that reminded Clarke of all those knight and princess stories, it stood proudly in the centre of the busiest part of the capital. Clarke stared up in awe of its design, so much like the old-world buildings, it must have been a relic, a ruin of what came before the grounder people, before the bombs fell.

Ontari led them to the Centurions at the base of the tower, waiting to escort them to their assigned floor. Polis guards glared and sneered at the new party, aggressively showing their distaste for the ice warriors.

The Tower itself was originally a hotel, Clarke realised this as she and her party were led to their provided living area. That's why there were so many rooms on each level, and why each group, from each clan, were assigned their own floor. Clarke recalled her earth history lessons -- the large, wide entrance must have once been a lobby, the room they will gather in for the meeting may have been a room for functions or events. _Heda's_ room would be near the top, likely within the presidential or honeymoon suite or something similar.

Clarke shrugged out of her heavy coat and dumped it by the entrance. The guards escorting them grunted disapprovingly before slamming the doors shut, leaving the _Azgeda_ group to talk alone.

"What do you want us to do now, general?" Finn sighed, collapsing onto an old-world couch.

Clarke looked around, at Ontari and Atom, adorned in transitional _Azgeda_ attire, they looked fierce and angry, only Finn, a beta in the group, seemed disinterested and disheartened with the whole mission. The young boy used to be so hopeful, and so passionate, now all Clarke could see when she looked at him, was an empty, broken, shell of a person she used to once admire.

"We should map the tower," suggested Ontari.

Atom stepped towards Clarke. "I can sneak out tonight. We need the gun we buried on the Polis border."

It had been arranged by queen Nia, out of paranoia, that Clarke would carry an empty gun past the Polis border and bury it somewhere safe, then later that evening, an _Azgeda_ warrior would ride after them with the clip of bullets. All the _skai tek_ had been confiscated and hidden away shortly after the crash landing. Nia trusted no one with such power.

"Even if you make it out, you won't get back into the tower with that _tek_ weapon!" Ontari advanced on Atom -- the wolves growled at one another.

"Enough!" Clarke snapped and they both went silent. "We will do this my way."

 

The Commander had created a coalition, which stopped Queen Nia's army from advancing passed the Ice Nations borders. For this, the Commander had to die. Clarke had heard many stories about _Heda_ , the Commander, _Leksa kom Trikru,_ and she was intrigued to see the mythical woman in the flesh.

They were led, almost dragged, under heavy guard, into a large open room near the top of the tower. Many others -- the other ambassadors, Clarke realised, were seated in a curved line on one side of the room, letting Heda's throne dominate on the other side, atop the raised floor, like a long, large stage or dais. A few of the representatives looked towards Clarke and her _Azgeda_ comrades, observing the newcomers, glaring and sneering, like how every alpha seemed to since the _Azgeda_ arrived. Clarke made eye contacted with all of them, showing them that she was not afraid, not submissive, that she would challenge any of them, without any fear.

The whispers and growls disappeared as the doors flew open and the legendary commander entered, prowling into the room with her head held high and her stoic face, focused forwards as she advanced towards her throne. Centurions, bodyguards and Trikru warriors marched behind her, flowing to different parts of the room, vigilantly watching the crowd of foreigners for threats.

The Commander rose up the steps and turned, flicking her dark coat outwards with her hands, before sitting gracefully on the very dramatic stone and wood throne.

Clarke watched, hypnotised, enchanted by the strong woman, she did not expect this, not her, not a beautiful, deadly, omega who smelled better than her first warm, spring morning upon the ground.

"Welcome to Polis," _Heda_ greeted, her voice was deep and sweet.

Clarke shuddered as Lexa's eyes caught hers for a long moment. This young leader was not at all what she had expected, she smelt divine, mouth-watering, tempting, Clarke had trouble focusing on the debates, the arguments between various clans, the questions and the long, angry answers.

Then the border attacks were brought into focus and Clarke had no choice but to participate.

" _Azgeda_ scavengers! Desperate savages raiding our villages!"

Clarke looked to the accuser, an older man with grey in his beard, he stood tense, fists clenched at his side, pumping out angry, intimidating, alpha pheromones.

"We demand blood!"

Clarke looked to the commander, who seemed to be waiting for the _Azgeda_ ambassador to reply. Reluctantly, Clarke stood, she could not recall what tribe this particular alpha was from and her coalition knowledge was minimal. "If any _Azgeda_ has attacked you, in desperate need of food, that only reflects on the coalition itself," she paused, turning to face the commander, disregarding the other ambassador completely. "No one here is equal, some get more aid than others during the harsh winters, certain woodland tribes are clearly more favoured."

Lexa learned forwards slightly. "If the Ice Nation has a challenge to make, I suggest you make it, ambassador, rather than insinuating childish favouritism. Perhaps if your _Kwin_ made an effort in communicating with other clan leaders, she would be able to organise a way to feed all of her people."

Clarke sneered, flashing her teeth briefly before conceding. Now was not the time. The ambassador bows her head, giving all power back to the Commander. " _Sha, Heda_."

Lexa lifted her chin slightly, accepting the submission. "We will reconvene in three days. I urge you all to attend the banquet tomorrow night. I will also speak with you all individually, prior to the next meeting."

The meeting ended as abruptly and as unceremoniously as it had started.

 

  
Nia had told Clarke so many stories, myths, all about the vicious, bloodthirsty, warlord, _Leksa kom Trikru_. The general hadn't seen any real aggression from the Commander since she and her party arrived in Polis. All she had witnessed thus far, was a young girl, much like herself, burdened to lead.

"That is the Queen's territory! You can't just claim it!" Clarke lifted her chin, trying to remain in control around the omega, her scent was stronger now that it was just the two of them alone.

"Your queen decimated those villages! She left that land in ashes!" Lexa took a deep breath, steadying herself, she took a step back from her maps that were splayed across the large oak table, an intricate web of territory borders, trade routes and main roads drawn onto worn-down, damaged pieces of parchments. "I can claim any land I wish, ambassador."

Clarke shook her head. "With respect, Heda, this is not something that my _Kwin_ will ever agree to."

"I won't let her destroy those ruins," Lexa said softly but with a depth of ferocity.

"Ruins? What ruins?" Clarke looked back to maps, eyes quickly scanning the areas. "What is this building?" She pointed to a lightly marked area in _Azgeda's_ most southern parts, near the border.

Lexa sighed. "It does not matter."

The alpha dared to take a step closer to the other woman. "Clearly, it does. What is it? Tell me."

Lexa watched the ambassador for a moment, like a puzzle that barely made sense. "I believe, that it is a library."

"A library?"

"Yes."

"You want the books," Clarke realised, astonished at the commander's intentions. "Okay." Clarke looked back at the map, then back to the commander. "What if we keep the borders as they are but you have ownership over whatever is left in those buildings. You can send people to search them or we can do that for you, and send whatever we find to Polis."

Lexa smirked, darkly. "I don't think your queen would agree to this generosity."

"I give you my word," Clarke promised, keeping her voice low.

Lexa eyed the blonde, holding her ice blue eyes, assessing her motives. After a moment, she nodded. "I accept the terms. Keep the land."

Clarke smiled softly. "Good."

" _Mochof_ , Clarke."

"You're welcome, Lexa."

 

The banquette was loud and colourful, a boisterous gathering, a place for the clansmen to drink and bond over shared struggles, with long wooden tables covered in platers of food, from every clan and culture. Women and men danced erotically around the guests, entertaining the weary travellers.

Despite winter creeping slowly across the lands, the air was hot and dense within the dining hall. Clarke sipped her warm wine, letting her eyes drag heavily over the inebriated, rambunctious crowd. She watched the commander, flushed, she licked her lips as one woman removed her dress in front of her, then danced away as another approached, all flowing loosely around the room in a practised, choreographed show.

Lexa caught her eyes and they stared at each other for a moment before the general's attention was rudely ripped away.

"Clarke! Focus," Atom hissed, grabbing the drink from her hand and placing it back on the table with a clunk. "I am sneaking out tonight to get the gun and met the rider. We need the advantage. We don't need you drunk."

Clarke grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face onto the table, rattling a few of the plates nearby.

He grunted at the pressure on his cheek as the alpha held him down.

"I will drink as much as I like, Atom. I am not worried about our mission -- you shouldn't be either." Clarke released him and he jerked upwards and out of his chair, growling pathetically as he slumped away from the table.

Clarke picked up her cup and began drinking again. When Clarke looked back, the commander was no longer in her chair at the end of the table.

 

A faint, yet painfully desperate craving called to Clarke, it made her restless, it made her buzz, it dragged her out of bed in the middle of the night and pulled her towards the Commanders private floor. The centurions let her pass, not even sparing her a glance as she pushed into Lexa's room. The air was hot and heavy with Lexa's musky scent, it choked the alpha in the best way possible.

Candles were lit, all over the room, on the desk to the side, across the floor and Lexa lay in the giant bed, sprawled against it, tossing in pleasurable agony. The commander of the twelve clans was in heat, a desperate, slick, aching heat, and Clarke was being called to her, drawn to her, unable to ignore the pull under her skin, in her blood and bones.

Lexa's eyes widened and she sat up, her hand withdrawing from its place between her legs. The omega shuddered as the alpha's essence pulsed off her body, surrounding her, smothering her, pushing her back onto the bed. Lexa grimaced against the intoxicating energy that the _Azgeda_ ambassador exuded and the all-powerful leader of the ground, submitted eagerly, spreading her legs for the alpha.

Clarke growl as she slowly stepped further into the room, she watched the omega thrash about the large bed, unable to look away from the beauty before her, Lexa, the magnificent omega commander. Clarke stopped by the edge of the bed, she was so hard, straining, looking down at Lexa, she felt every move, every moan, every look, every gasp.

The commander sat up fully, sitting on the edge of the bed, with wide eyes steadily watching the predator that had approached her, she licked her lips, hungry, panting, desperate to be reckless, to give in to her heat. Lexa reached forward, her eyes slipped down briefly as she stroked the tight area of the alphas pant.

Clarke clenched her jaw, the warm tips of the commander's fingers were teasing, and not nearly enough. The dominating pheromones violently shook off the general, soaking the omega in her strong scent. Clarke felt the edge of her control slip away and she ached to jump into oblivion, to fall freely, powerfully, into the wanting omega.

The whole room vibrated with the intensity of the moment. The guards outside stood on weak knees, clinging to their spears to help them stay upright.

Clarke an Lexa, two of the worlds most vigilant, powerful wolves, both infamous throughout the clans, admired as much as they are feared, drawn together by an indescribable magic, a primal instinct.

Lexa licked her lips as she roughly undid the front of the generals pants.

Clarke began to breathe heavily, she closed her eyes, trying to stay still as warm hands freed her length and pumped her far too slowly. Eventually, warm lips slipped over the alphas cock and Clarke gasped, eyes shooting open, she looked downward, watching her dick disappeared into the commanders hot, wet mouth.

Lexa moaned around the alpha, enjoying the feel of her on her tongue, sliding to the back of her throat, she sucked hard, using her lips and tongue to massage the woman's cock.

The alpha watched the commanders head bobbed up and down, she slid her fingers into her wavy brown locks and gripped tightly, matching Lexa's enthusiasm with short thrusts in her mouth. Clarke couldn't hold on, she had been hazily aroused since she had first seen the graceful, divine, elegant leader.

Lexa swallowed everything the alpha released into her mouth, moaning with surprise and pleasure.

Clarke released a deep sigh and withdrew her hand from its fierce grip on the back of the commanders head. She could smell the wetness between the omega legs and it made her mouth water.

Lexa pulled back, letting Clarkes still-hard length slip out of her mouth. The omega looked up at the alpha with dark eyes filled with desire, pleading for pleasure.

"Spread your legs for me," Clarke husked out, still breathless from her orgasm.

Lexa shifted backwards, laying back against the pillows, legs apart. She pulled her loose-fitting sleeping dress above her hips, revealing the wet brown curls between her legs, and her slick, dark pink pussy.

Clarke crawled onto the bed, positioning herself between the commander's legs, dick fully hard again at the sight of the damp, aroused omega. She ran her hands up Lexa's thighs enjoy the feel of her hot, smooth skin, she settling her palms on the commander's waist.

Lexa's hips rolled upwards, hoping for the alpha's mouth to press where she ached the most.

The ambassador grinned at the omega's willingness and sniffed the source of the maddening scent. After a moment of teasing, Clarke leaned in licked up the commanders dripping, slit.

The omega cried out in sweet relief as the alphas tongue explored between her legs, licking and sucking her most sensitive bits.

The alpha was relentless and rough as she pleasured the aching omega, pushing her violently towards a crashing bliss.

Lexa grabbed onto the other woman with her legs and hands, pushing, pulling her closer, arching into her mouth, gasping at the molten feeling. It built ferociously and exploded from within her, the pleasure was so great, that it almost hurt. The omega whimpered, breathless, spent.

Clarke looked up from between her legs, arousal glistening around her mouth and on her chin, she climbed up the bed, trousers bunched around her thighs, Clarke was still hard, harder even, after pleasuring the beautiful omega.

The air in the room was cold but between them was a pulsing heat of steam and flames. They relaxed, dazed and eager to continue. It wasn't yet enough, they still needed much more.

Clarke settled between Lexa's legs, letting her cock press into the brunettes wet heat, she moaned at the feeling and began to rock her hips forward slowly, brushing against the woman's clit, making her wrap her legs around her waist, trying to keep the alpha as close as possible. Clarke wanted to lean down and kiss the omega but felt that such an inmate act would not be wanted at this time. Instead, she reached between them, grabbed her dick and lined it up with Lexa's soaked entrance.

Lexa gripped Clarke's shoulder when she felt her slowly push into her tight sex. The stretch was almost too much, she had never let and alpha inside before and she was not prepared for the pressure.

The general took the omega's hands in her own, linking them, she pushed them onto the bed above Lexa's head, effectively pinning the commander down. She pushed in some more, Lexa felt so hot around her, she gripped her hands so tightly that their fingers went white.

The omega cried out as Clarke sheathed herself almost all of the way inside, she felt so full, Clarke's knot pressed against her pussy and she quivered and ached with the new sensations.

Clarke dropped her head, burying her face in the brunette's neck. "Do you want it?"

Lexa nodded rapidly. "Yes. Give it to me. _Beja_."

The alpha slowly pulled out and pushed back in a little faster, she licked at the omega's throat and scraped her canines down her neck.

"Don't," Lexa hissed and Clarke stopped moving. "No marks," she clarified.

Clarke lifted her head, brows furrowed as she nodded in understanding. She locked eyes with the woman she was forbidden to claim and started to move again, pulling out and then pushing in, again and again.

Lexa looked up at her with a variety of emotions raging in her eyes, contrast to the mask on her face, she gasped and surrendered to the pleasure of the rough experience.

The alpha rutted harder, faster, when the end was near, she brutally pushed her knot inside and watched Lexa silently cry out, felt her silk walls calm around her cock, pulling her in so deeply.

The came together. The alpha spurted warm cum deep inside the trembling omega.

Clarke collapsed on top of the commander, exhausted, tied to her, she rested her head against the woman's neck, panting hot air against her skin.

They rested for a while, and then Clarke would slowly hump between the leader's legs, building them both to a few more blissful moments during the night. After some time, the alpha's knot went down and she was able to slip out, hissing at the cool air that hit her soaked length.

Lexa sat up and rested against the headboard, she pulled her sleeping dress down to cover her thighs. "Thank you for helping me."

Clarke nodded and watched the omega's movements closely before climbing off the bed to stand properly and pull her pants back up.

The room was suddenly far too quiet.

The alpha buckled her pants closed and looked over to see the commander watching her with a blank expression. With nothing left to be said or done, Clarke turned and left the room.

 

Finn looked down at the empty gun. "How many?"

Atom dropped the bullets onto the table, creating loud, metallic taps as he counted. "Five." He kept his head down, hiding the purple mark under his left eye.

"That's not even a full clip."

Clarke shook her head. "No, it's not. It's one for every target, one for every person Nia wants dead."

Ontari watched the _skai_ general carefully. "Who are the targets, Clarke? Who are we here to kill?"

Clarke looked to Finn, instinctively, hoping for reassurance. Instead, she found his eyes cast down, he was ashamed of the whole conversation. Clarke met Ontari's glare. "This is my mission. You know what you are meant to know."

Ontari raises a brow, a challenge, with a bit of a question, she grabbed the _skai_ weapon off the table and held it out for Clarke to take. "Then complete your mission, General."

Atom began loading the clip, sliding the few metal pebbles back into the gun case.

Finn still didn't react, perhaps he had even smelt the commander's scent on her clothes, maybe they all could tell where she had been the night prior.

Clarke growled. "I will. My way."

"What is your way?"

"Are you questioning me, Ontari?" Clarke stepped forward, tensing her arms, folding her hands into tight fists. "Are you questioning Queen Nia's orders? Or just my loyalty?"

"I just don't understand why Queen Nia has put such an important mission in the hands of a _skai_ pup!"

Atom passed Ontari the semi-loaded clip.

Ontari slid it awkwardly into the gun, unfamiliar with its mechanical design, then she held it out again for Clarke take.

Clarke looked at the cold weapon with disgust, she hated using guns, they were loud, obvious and merciless. "I don't need that."

 

The elevator jerked to a stop on the floor marked for the _Sankru_. The door slid open with a screech and several _Sankru_ warriors turned from their positions to face the unexpected intruder.

Clarke slowly reached for her daggers sheathed at her back. "Bathroom?"

The warriors growled, lowly and aggressive, also reaching for their weapons.

Queen Nia had trained Clarke to fight, she tossed Clarke into an arena and sent her best warriors to beat and break the pretty princess from the sky. Clarke battled wolves and monsters, she broke bones and bled warriors dry, until she was powerful, a warrior of death, a ruthless killer, a fighter, a survivor.

The few warriors guarding this ambassadors floor did not know what was coming for them, what type of storm raged within the _Azgeda_ alpha.

  
End of part 1

 

 


End file.
